


i lean over to steal a kiss

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [7]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: one person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i lean over to steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title from kay barcelon's poem _stealing a kiss_. again unbetaed! just like all in this series!
> 
> prompt: one person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person

“Please?” Baruch asked, his eyes doing that thing they did that Balthamos really hated. They went soft and tender, they filled with so much love it was overwhelming, they warmed till it seemed they could thaw ice just by staring alone. Balthamos hated it because it was a power that he was ultimately always weak to – always taken down by. And yet, he tried, nonetheless.

“Absolutely not.” He said, though he knew in his heart that Baruch could make him do anything if he turned those eyes upon him for long enough.

“Please, Balthamos, oh, you don’t know how happy it would make me!”

Balthamos knew exactly how happy it would make Baruch, but he was going to try and hold on to his dignity for at least a minute, or he wasn’t a worthy angel.

But those eyes… they held such power that even Baruch didn’t know, didn’t know that he could make Balthamos steal the stars and reign in the seas in all the universes for his beloved if Baruch just asked nicely and looked at him with those eyes. He would fight the Authority one on one if Baruch ever asked him to, though he knew he would never.

“You can stop looking at me like that,” he said instead, “I won’t do it!”

A pouting lip joined the sparkling, pleading eyes. Balthamos swore unangelically under his breath.

“Put that lip away,” he snarled playfully.

“Or what? Baruch challenged. He knew that Balthamos never truly meant his harsh words when they were aimed at him.

“Or I’ll make you put it away.”

“And how will you do that?”

And truly, Balthamos had no choice but to act on his threat, because what sort of a weakling makes threats they don’t follow through on? He marched up to Baruch and kissed him square on the mouth, making sure to drag the pouting bottom lip in between his own lips and giving it a playful bite, nibbling, before soothing it over with a lick.

When he broke away, the pleading look in Baruch’s eyes was gone. It had been replaced with a look that was starstruck. Balthamos looked at his lover’s lips, seeing with pleasure that the bottom on was still glistening, and he leaned upwards again to place another chaste, soft kiss upon it.

“That shut you up, didn’t it?” He said, laughter in his tone as he took in Baruch’s appearance.

“Oh, Balthamos,” Baruch said. His voice was breathy and Balthamos revelled in it. “Do it again,” he said.

And so Balthamos did, glad to have made Baruch forget whatever it was that he had been pleading for in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
